The automotive industry is developing driver safety assistance systems with the goal to reduce accidents and road fatalities. Partial or fully autonomous vehicle operation is a component of such driver safety assistance systems. Vehicle automation ranges from a level of no automation to a completely, or nearly completely, autonomous vehicle capable of receiving a destination from the vehicle operator and navigating to the destination without further operator interaction.